Trade Paperback Collections
Hellboy and associated comics have been extensively collected in over 25 trade paperbacks. The trade paperbacks often contain additional story material not previously published; sometimes this is the presence of a new short story, or a new epilogue, other times this is simply a few new pages in a story. Trades also generally contain additional art, either in the form of a Gallery or a Sketchbook. In general each story is collected with a short text introduction containing background information on its creation. Hellboy Vol. 1 Seed of Destruction First published in October 1994, this volume collects; *''Seed of Destruction'' #1-4 *The short story from San Diego Comic Con Comics #2 *The mini-comic from The Comic Buyer's Guide #1070 The volume also contains; *an Introduction by Robert Bloch *a small collection of early Hellboy sketches *a Gallery featuring art by; Simon Bisley, Mike Allred, Art Adams, Frank Miller, Fred Blanchard and Gary Gianni Vol. 2 Wake the Devil First published in June 1997 this volume collects; *''Wake the Devil'' #1-5 with a new epilogue published here for the first time The volume also contains; *an Introduction by Alan Moore *a Gallery featuring art by; Bruce Timm, P. Craig Russell, Derek Thompson, Dave Cooper, Jay Stephens and Oliver Vatine Vol. 3 The Chained Coffin and Others First published in August 1998, this volume collects; * "The Corpse" * "The Iron Shoes" * "The Baba Yaga," published here for the first time * "A Christmas Underground" * "The Chained Coffin" * "The Wolves of Saint August," including additional pages * Almost Colossus #1-2, with additional pages published here for the first time The volume also contains; *an Introduction by P. Craig Russell *a Gallery featuring art by; Kevin Nowlan, Matt Smith, Duncan Fegredo, Dave Johnson, Thierry Robin and B. C. Boyer Vol. 4 The Right Hand of Doom First published in April 2000, this volume collects; *"Pancakes" *"The Nature of the Beast" *"King Vold," published here for the first time *"Heads" *"Goodbye Mister Tod" *"The Vârcolac," expanded and redrawn *"The Right Hand of Doom" *''Box Full of Evil'' #1-2, with a new 4 page epilogue The volume also contains a 19 page Sketchbook Vol. 5 Conqueror Worm First published in February 2002, this volume collects; *''Conqueror Worm'' #1-5, with a new 9 page epilogue The volume also contains; *an Introduction by Guillermo del Toro *a 5 page Sketchbook Vol. 6 Strange Places First published in August 2006, this volume collects; *''The Third Wish'' #1-2 *''The Island'' #1-2, with a new 6 page epilogue The volume also contains; * an Introduction by Gary Gianni * an 8 page unused opening for The Island * an unused alternative version of The Island pages 13-19 * 4 pages of sketches Vol. 7 The Troll Witch and Others First published in October 2007, this volume collects; *"The Penanggalan" with two changed panels *"The Hydra and the Lion" *"The Troll Witch" *"The Vampire of Prague," published here for the first time *"Dr. Carp's Experiment" *"The Ghoul" *''Makoma'' #1-2 The volume also contains; * an Introduction by Walter Simonson * an 11 page Sketchbook Vol. 8 Darkness Calls First published in May 2008, this volume collects; * Darkness Calls #1-6, with two new epilogues of 4 and 7 pages The volume also contains; * an Introduction by Jane Yolen * a 15 page Sketchbook by Duncan Fegredo and Mike Mignola Vol. 9 The Wild Hunt First published in March 2010, this volume collects; * The Wild Hunt #1-8 The volume also contains; * an Introduction by Mark Chadbourn * a 12 page Sketchbook by Duncan Fegredo and Mike Mignola Vol. 10 The Crooked Man and Others First published in June 2010, this volume collects; * The Crooked Man #1-3 * They That Go Down to the Sea in Ships * In The Chapel of Moloch * "The Mole" The volume also contains; * an Introduction by Gahan Wilson * a 13 page Sketchbook by Jason Shawn Alexander, Duncan Fegredo, Mike Mignola & Richard Corben * a 4 page text article, "Manly Wade Wellman: American Mythmaker" by John Pelan This collection was first mentioned by Scott Allie in the Hellmail of The Bride of Hell. Vol. 11 The Bride of Hell and Others First published October 05, 2011, this volume collects; * Hellboy in Mexico * Double Feature of Evil * The Sleeping and The Dead #1-2 * The Bride of Hell * The Whittier Legacy * Buster Oakley Gets His Wish Vol. 12 The Storm and the Fury Scheduled for publication March 7, 2012, this volume collects; * The Storm #1-3 * The Fury #1-3 The Art of Hellboy Published in March of 2003, this book brings together a large collection of Hellboy related art. Included among the work are the one page promotional strip "Hi, my name's Hellboy" and the original version of "The Vârcolac." Masks and Monsters Released on October 13, 2010http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/17-181/Hellboy-Masks-and-Monsters-tpb this volume contains the following out of continuity crossovers; *''Batman Hellboy Starman'' #1-2 *''Ghost/Hellboy Special'' #1-2 The volume also contains; * a 6 page Sketchbook by Mike Mignola of the creation of the Ghost/Hellboy Special Uncollected These Hellboy and related stories are not currently collected; * "How Koshchei Became Deathless" * "Baba Yaga's Feast" * "House of the Living Dead" B.P.R.D. B.P.R.D. currently has two lines of Trade Paperbacks. The first contains fifteen volumes, twelve of which are retroactively refered to as The Plague of Frogs Saga. The second, still ongoing line is titled Hell on Earth, which started numbering back at volume one. There are at present three books which do not fit in either of these two sagas, and a fourth (BPRD: 1948) is projected for the future. Plague of Frogs Dark Horse has stated that they will be slowly discontinuing its line of B.P.R.D. Trade Paperbacks for the Plague of Frogs Saga, as they are replaced by the new Hardcovers. Exactly when this will happen, as well as the fate of vol. 9 1946 and vol. 13 1947 are unknown at this time. Vol. 1 The Hollow Earth and Other Stories First published in January 2003, this volume collects; * Hollow Earth #1-3 * "B.P.R.D." a 3 page teaser * "Lobster Johnson: The Killer in My Skull" * "Abe Sapien: Abe Sapien vs. Science" * Abe Sapien: Drums of the Dead The volumes also contains a 9 page Sketchbook by Mike Mignola and Ryan Sook Vol. 2 The Soul of Venice and Other Stories First published in August 2004, this volume collects; * The Soul of Venice * Dark Waters * Night Train * There's Something Under My Bed * "Another Day at the Office," published here for the first time The volumes also contains a 13 page Sketchbook Vol. 3 Plague of Frogs First published in February 2005, this volume collects; * Plague of Frogs #1-5 The volumes also contains; * an Afterword by Mike Mignola * a 8 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis Vol. 4 The Dead First published in September 2005, this volume collects; * The Dead #1-5 * "Born Again" The volumes also contains; * an Introduction by John Arcudi * an Afterword by Mike Mignola * an 11 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis Vol. 5 The Black Flame First published in July 2006, this volume collects; * The Black Flame #1-6 The volumes also contains; * an Afterword by Mike Mignola * a 6 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis Vol. 6 The Universal Machine First published in January 2007, this volume collects; * The Universal Machine #1-5 The volumes also contains; * an Afterword by Mike Mignola * a 7 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis Vol. 7 Garden of Souls First published in January 2008, this volume collects; * Garden of Souls #1-5 The volume also contains; *an Afterward by John Arcudi *a 13 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis and Mike Mignola Vol. 8 Killing Ground First published in May 2008, this volume collects; * Killing Ground #1-5 The volume also contains; *an Afterward by John Arcudi *an 8 page Sketchbook Vol. 10 The Warning Part One of the Scorched Earth Trilogy First published in April 2009, this volume collects; * "Out of Reach" * The Warning #1-5 The volume also contains; *an Afterward by John Arcudi *a 6 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis & Mike Mignola Vol. 11 The Black Goddess Part Two of the Scorched Earth Trilogy First published in November 2009, this volume collects; * The Black Goddess #1-5 The volumes also contains; * A 13 page Sketchbook * "Latchkey Memories from Crab Point" by Guy Davis, a 3 page article about his 'memories' of watching a Lobster Johnson TV show as a child. Vol. 12 War on Frogs First published in April 2010, this volume collects; * War on Frogs #1-4 * "Revival" with 8 new story pages at the beginning The volume also contains; * an 8 page Sketchbook [The stories are reprinted in a different order than originally published. They are collected here in the following order; War on Frogs #1, "Revival," War on Frogs #2, #4 and #3] Vol. 14 King of Fear Part Three of the Scorched Earth Trilogy First Published on November 3, 2010,http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/16-484/B-P-R-D-King-of-Fear-tpb this volume collects; * King of Fear #1-5 Hell on Earth Hell on earth of the name of the second 'saga' of B.P.R.D. comics. Trades collecting these stories start their numbering again at vol. 1 even though the story continues from 'Plague of Frogs' vol. 14. Vol. 1 New World First Published on August 24, 2011, this volume collects; * Hell on Earth-New World #1-5 * Hell on Earth-Seattle previously an Emerald City Comicon exclusive Vol. 2 Gods and Monsters Scheduled for publication on February 01, 2012 this volume will collect; * Hell on Earth-New World #1-5 * Hell on Earth-Seattle previously an Emerald City Comicon exclusive Other Some volumes of B.P.R.D. are not included in either the Plague of Frogs or Hell on Earth story cycles. Vol. 9 1946 First published in November 2008, this volume collects; * 1946 #1-5 * "Bishop Olek's Devil" The volume also contains; *an Afterward by Joshua Dysart *an 8 page Sketchbook by Paul Azaceta and Mike Mignola Vol. 13 1947 First published on July 7th 2010, this volume collects; * 1947 #1-5 * "And What Shall I Find There" The volume also contains; * an Afterward by Mike Mignola * a 15 page Sketchbook by Gabriel Ba and Fabio Moon Vol. 15 Being Human B.P.R.D.: Being Human is a volume of the B.P.R.D. that is not numbered with the Plague of Frogs or Hell on Earth story cycles therefore it is not included in either. First published on December 14, 2011, this volume collects; *''Being Human'' *''The Ectoplasmic Man'' *''The Dead Remembered'' #1-3 *''Casualties'' Uncollected These B.P.R.D. stories are not currently collected; * Hell on Earth: Russia #1-5 Abe Sapien Vol. 1 The Drowning First published in September 2008, this volume collects; * The Drowning #1-5 Uncollected These Abe Sapien stories are not currently collected; * The Haunted Boy * The Abyssal Plain #1-2 * The Devil Does Not Jest #1-2 Lobster Johnson Vol. 1 The Iron Prometheus First published in June 2008, this volume collects; * The Iron Prometheus #1-5 Uncollected All currently published Lobster Johnson stories are collected at this time. Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder Vol. 1 In the Service of Angels First published in April 2010,http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/15-967/Witchfinder-In-the-Service-of-Angels-TPB this volume collects; * In the Service of Angels #1-5 * "Murderous Intent" * Henry Hood in "The Burial of Katharine Baker" The volume also contains; * A 2 page afterword by Mike Mignola * A 10 page sketchbook by Ben Stenbeck and Mike Mignola Vol. 2 Lost and Gone Forever Scheduled to be published January 25, 2012, this volume collects; * Lost and Gone Forever #1-5 Uncollected All currently published Sir Edward Grey stories are collected at this time. Other Formats Hellboy see Hellboy Library Edition Hellboy comics have also been reprinted in the Hellboy Library Edition. These large over sized volumes contain the equivalent of two trade paperbacks. B.P.R.D. see B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs Hardcover It has been announced that B.P.R.D. comics will be collected in upcoming Hardcover volumes. Each volume will contain the equivalent of three trade paperbacks. References Category:Comics